Energy Drinks, Jaden and Atticus Hyper Fun
by Supreme-King-of-Awesomeness
Summary: When Jaden asks what the weirdest dream you've ever had, you run. When Jaden and Atticus drink Red Bull and Monster, get out of Duel Academy. RxR
1. Brunettes at DA are already hyper

Supreme: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX enjoy

_**xXx**_

"What was the weirdest dream you have ever had?" Jaden asked.

"Why are you here?" Chazz asked. Jaden and the rest of the gang just walked into Chazz's dorm/lounge.

"I just wanna know what the weirdest dream you've ever had was…" Chazz rolled his eyes when Jaden pouted. Jaden, along with the others, sat down on the couch.

"Well… I did have this dream where I fell off the Sears Tower…"

"It's called the Willis Tower now," Alexis said.

"You are NOT a true Chicagoan!" Jaden screamed.

"We're not in Chicago, Genius!" Alexis told him.

"Details, details…"

"When you fall off of something, are you supposed to hit the ground?" Chazz asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to wake up before that," Jaden told the rich kid.

"… Oh, no…"

"What happened~?"

"I fell off the Sears—"

"Willis," Alexis corrected.

"Willis Tower and landed with a terrifying splat." Jaden started laughing.

"Chazzy went splat!" he yelled.

"My arm flew off!"

"Wait… what part of the Sears Tower were you on when you fell?"

"The top…" Chazz mumbled. "You know the skywalk thing?"

"Yeah."

"I dreamed that the skywalk broke out from under me, and that's how I fell…"

"Dude, that's insane!" Jaden screamed. "What about you, Lex?"

"Some reason, I keep getting this dream that I'm falling off a cliff," Alexis replied.

"That always happens to me! Let's call Zane and see if he's had a really weird dream!" Jaden yanked his phone out of his pocket and dialed Zane's phone number.

"There's no reception here."

"But Aster called Sartorius on the island… It's ringing!"

"_Hello?"_ Zane asked on the other line.

"What's the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

"_Good-bye."_

"No, wait, wait! Please, Zane!"

"_Well, I did have this really weird dream that I was hanging above a vat of toxic acid, uh, like Batman… except I fell in…"_

"You fell in?"

"_Yes. I endured the acid. I felt like I was drowning in acid, but when I woke up… it was my dad. He poured hot water on me."_

"_Hot_ water?"

"_Yes, hot water. May I go now?"_

"Yeah, sure." Jaden hung up his cell phone.

~10 min later~

Jesse, Jim, Axel, and Adrian walked into Chazz's dorm/lounge.

"Whoa!" Jesse yelled, ducking as Jaden flew by. Jaden popped out of nowhere and grabbed Adrian's shoulders.

"This guy saved me 15 percent or more on my car insurance! Wahoo!" he screamed before running around again.

"Why is he so hyper?" Axel asked.

"He was getting a cold so they made me give him Nyquil so he'll sleep it off, like normally does," Chazz said, "but he found a six pack of Red Bull, which was never in my dorm! And he also found Monster, which was also never in my dorm! Then he started ricocheting off the walls!"

"Before that, he was asking what the weirdest dream we've ever had was," Alexis said.

"The weirdest dream I've ever had was this giant spider chasing me around… then eating me…" Jesse said. "What about you, Jimbo?"

"Why do you and Jaden keep on callin' me that?" Jim asked. "Well, the weirdest dream I've ever had was this… well, there's this random beer in the back of my fridge, and I got this weird dream. I had a dream that my dad opened the door of the fridge at night, and the beer started chasin' my dad around the house. He had bright red eyes and pointy horns. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen… kinda horrifying to say the least."

"Axel?" Jesse asked.

"You know the rope I normally hang on, right?" Axle asked. Everyone else nodded. "I had a dream that my dad cut it, and I fell. The thing was there was no ground."

"… That's kinda… uh, unique…" Chazz mumbled.

"Wahoo!" Jaden screamed from the roof.

"Okay, we need to match his hyper behavior," Alexis said, standing up. "Atty, come here."

"Why do need me to—Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Atticus whined as Alexis pulled on is ear.

~Outside~

Everyone walked outside with a struggling Jaden in Hassleberry's grasp. Atticus was on a BMX bike eating on a chocolate bar. He downed two cans of Red Bull then three cans of Monster.

"Get Jaden on the bike. Let's get him to burn his energy against Atticus," Alexis said. Hassleberry got Jaden on the other BMX bike next to the other hyper brunette.

"AAAHHH! Let's do this!" Atticus screamed. He and Jaden popped on their helmets and started racing on their bikes. They went to the school building then back to the Slifer dorms.

"How did they get to the school and back so fast?" Jim asked.

"They're hopped up on Red Bull and Monster. For Jaden… he's on Nyquil, too," Chazz pointed out. Jaden and Atticus raced back and couldn't stop the brakes in time; so they crashed into walls of the Slifer dorms.

"Are they alright?" Adrian asked worriedly. They all raced to the brunettes. Jaden and Atticus hopped out of the wall and screamed.

"Let's go again!" they screamed. They raced on their feet to the school building.

"I think their fine," Alexis said.

"Yeah," everyone else said. They headed back to the cafeteria in the broken Slifer dorms and got something to eat.

_**xXx**_

Supreme: thank you for reading

Jaden: review!


	2. Never give Jaden a lighter

Supreme: here's the next chapter I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX enjoy

_**xXx**_

The gang was in class, and the two hyper brunettes from yesterday were still hyper. This means Jaden Yuki is awake during class… uh-oh.

"Okay, do you know the answer to the bonus question?" their science teacher asked. Jaden and Jesse's hands shot up.

"Plankton's wife is Karen!" they answered simultaneously. They looked at each other and pointed to the other. "Stop it! Gah! Quit copying me! Stop it! You fiend!" They paused and narrowed their eyes at each other. "What color underwear am I wearing? Red/blue! Ha!"

"But who says I'm wearing underwear?" Jaden asked with his hand on his chin in a thinking manner.

"Ew! Jay, that's nasty!" Jesse said.

"Who says you're wearing underwear?" Jesse pulled the hem of his pants open and looked into the darkness of a… very inappropriate place.

"Hey, whaddaya know, I guess I ain't wearin' undies…" he said.

"Nice!" Jaden said, raising his hand. Jesse high-fived him.

"You two are disgusting!" some random kid yelled.

"Gee, what gave it away?" the twin J's asked. The other students in class made disgusted faces.

_~Next class~_

Jaden was scribbling down names in his notebook for some unknown reason. Maybe, because their music teacher finished class early, and they had a few minutes left.

"Who else is th—" Jaden cut himself off by widening his mouth and widening his eyes. "Bastion!"

"Bastion!" Jesse repeated. "Every time!" Jaden scribbled down the Brit's name. "Blair?"

"I forgot Blair…"

"How do you forget Blair?" Jesse asked. "She's a little too loud to miss…" Jaden wrote down Blair's name, but Chazz nudged his arm, unintentionally making him create a giant line going through Bastion and Blair's name.

"What, Chazz?" Jaden asked. Chazz laughed.

"Sorry, Slacker, but is this note G or F?" he asked.

"You…! You messed me up for nothing?" Jaden screamed.

"Atticus keeps saying this is G, and it's F!" Jaden looked at the paper.

"Atticus, this is G!" he corrected.

"No it's snot!" Atticus screamed.

"Snot?" Jesse, Jaden, and Chazz asked.

"I think he's still got Red Bull in his system," Zane said. He randomly decided to drop by since he didn't have any duels for a while.

"And I got some now!" Atticus said, pulling a Red Bull out of nowhere.

"Atticus, no!"

"C'mon, Zane, you're the one who gave me my first Red Bull!"

"When?"

"Yesterday!"

"I wasn't even here yesterday!" Atticus stopped and looked at Jaden then pointed at him.

"It was you…" he said slowly.

"I didn't give your first Red Bull… I gave you your first high on energy drinks!" Jaden said, pulling out a Monster energy drink.

"Jay, don't do it…" Jesse said warningly. The two brunettes didn't listen but downed the energy drinks in five seconds or less. They started bouncing up and down on their seats and had bright red eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. Then it happened. The biggest chaos Duel Academy had ever seen… bigger than the Shadow Riders, Sacred Beasts, Society of Light, Sartorius taking over the world, or the different dimensions combined.

_~Next day~_

Duel Academy was currently being reconstructed because Chazz thought it was funny seeing the two hyper brunettes bouncing around so he gave them fifteen more cans of Red Bull and Monster… each. Chazz now had a detention because of his little stunt.

"C'mon, it was hilarious!" Chazz said, defending himself.

"Yeah, but now Jaden and Atti—Whoa!" Jesse got cut off by Jaden rocketing past him. "Jaden and Atticus are ricocheting off the walls! They've been doin' this for… since yesterday!"

"Hey, Jaden!" Jim called. Jaden stopped in front of him, smiling widely. "Here, mate." Jim handed the hyper brunette a can of Red Bull.

"Jim, no!" Jesse said.

"Don't worry, mate."

"Gee, thanks, Jimbo! This is really cool, and I don't know what to say and—" Alexis pushed the can of Red Bull in Jaden's face, making him shut up. "Thanks, Jimbo, I—" Jaden collapsed onto the floor.

"What did you give him?" Zane asked, looking at the unconscious brunette.

"Morphine that totally safe to drink," Jim answered. "Now, we gotta get the other one."

"Atty!" Alexis called. Atticus popped up in front of her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Here ya go, mate," Jim said, handing the hyper and conscious brunette a can of Monster. Atticus yanked in out of his hands and cracked it open without another word. He instantly fell to the ground.

_~A few hours later~_

"Can you touch your tongue with your nose?" Jaden asked after he woke up.

"Yeah!" Atticus screamed. Atticus attempted to touch his _nose_ with his _tongue_ and succeeded.

"Didn't Jaden mean to touch his nose with his tongue?" Zane asked.

"Jaden's hopped up on Red Bull and Monster. His brain is fried," Alexis said. "He's normally this hyper anyway." Zane nodded in agreement.

"Atticus, look at this!" Jaden screamed from the roof. He was currently hanging upside down by his legs on the rafters, but that wasn't bad part. He had a lighter in his hands… a _**BIG**_ lighter. "Zane!" Zane looked at the upside down Slifer.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Gimme your Axe!"

"My what?"

"Your Axe! Y'know, the perfume you always brought to class during my first year!"

"You brought perfume to school?" Syrus asked his older brother horrified.

"It was cologne! For men! Manly men!" Zane said.

"So you did bring it!"

"… Yes." Zane pulled a black and blue can of Axe out of his pocket and tossed it to Jaden.

"Sweetness!" Jaden sprayed a lot of Axe on his hand and held the lighter next to his hand.

"Jaden…" Zane said warningly. Jaden didn't listen but lit his hand on fire instead. It was only lit for a short time before going out.

"Hmm…" Jaden hummed. "Hmmm…. Hummmm…. Hummy-hum-hum… hmmmm…. Atticus, get the bucket!" Atticus went outside and came back in with a giant blue bucket as big as him. Jaden did a back flip from the rafters and landed right into the bucket. He emerged coved in hand sanitizer.

"What are you gonna do, J-man?" Atticus asked. Jaden held the lighter next to himself.

"This!" Jaden screamed. He lit himself on fire and jumped out of the bucket. He was completely engulfed in flames.

"Are-are you guys gonna do anything about this?" Adrian asked panicked.

"He's fine… I hope," Alexis said. "Chazz is videotaping the entire thing."

"This is fun!" Jaden said, running around. He ran outside.

"C'mon, Jaden, make me some money," Chazz said, following him outside along with everyone else.

"Yahoo!" Jaden screamed, jumping into the ocean. He came back up and smiled. "How's that, Chazz?"

"Perfect," Chazz replied, saving his recording and closing his camcorder. He walked up to the soaking Slifer and got teary-eyed. "You're gonna make me a lot of money, Jaden." He opened his arms for a hug. "I think I love you…" Jaden ran up to the black-haired Princeton and hugged him tightly.

"Why can't our school be at least close to normal?" Alexis asked herself.

"Group hug~!" Atticus announced, pulling Zane with him toward the hugging Slifers.

"I don't do hugs," Zane said.

"There's a first time for everything!" Zane shrugged and, along with Atticus, bear-hugged the Slifers.

"I love money!" Chazz said. "I-I mean—you guys!"

_**xXx**_

Supreme: review

Jaden: for my safety

Supreme: first at home now here!

Zane: what have you two been doing at home?

Supreme: not what's going on in your diseased mind!

S, J, & Z: review!

Jaden: for my safety

Supreme: stop that!


	3. Don't let Zane have energy drinks!

Supreme: sadly, this is the last chapter of this completely random fic

Jaden: why?

Supreme: because everyone in Duel Academy's gonna die

Jaden: fine… Supreme King of Awesomeness does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX … thankfully…

Supreme: what?

Jaden: nothing!

_**xXx**_

"Zane, what are you doing?" Alexis asked, scaring the unsuspecting blunette. He was hiding behind a corner with a water gun in hand. He was dressed in camo clothes and had a black piece of cloth around his head. He, honestly, looked he should be in G.I. Joe.

"I'm on the lookout for Jaden and Atticus. They've been running around like chickens without heads for the past… hour!" Zane said after checking his watch.

"Hey, Zane!" Jaden and Atticus said, zooming past him.

"There they are!" Zane attempted to spray them with the water in his gun but missed by a millimeter—_**MILLIMETER!**_ "You will not escape me again, hyper brunettes!" He darted after them.

"Why is Zane so out of character?" Bastion asked.

"Whoa! Geez, partner, when'd you get here?" Jesse asked.

"I've been here since this chapter started!"

"Then not very long…" Bastion began to sob in a corner.

"I've been here…!"

"Alright, enough of that feller."

"Maybe, we should follow Zane and the hyper duo to make sure they don't get hurt," Aster said.

After they got to the Slifer dorms, where they presumed they would be, they had to duck so they wouldn't get nailed in the face with a flying table.

"Get back here!" Zane screamed, holding a flamethrower.

"Blah!" the already hyper brunettes responded, sticking their tongues out and putting their hands by their ears.

"Did they have any energy drinks?" Alexis called as Zane ran by.

"That's what I'm trying to prevent!" Zane yelled. "They're hyper enough without it!" Chazz whipped out his camcorder and started filming.

"Jaden, Atticus!" he screamed. The hyper brunettes ran toward him. Chazz chucked them two giant containers of Monster and Red Bull. They chugged it in three seconds and where faster, crazier, and even more hyped up than they already were.

"Chazz!" Zane growled in anger and hatred. He threw a bottle of hand sanitizer at Jaden who caught it easily. He poured the contents onto his Slifer jacket and ran around. "Perfect." Zane started his flamethrower and blasted Jaden who instantly ran to the ocean.

"Make me some money," Chazz said, filming all of the chaos. "Make Chazzy some millions." Out of nowhere a baseball bat smacked him in the face, sending the camera flying. Zane caught the camera and pointed it toward himself.

"Never give brunettes energy drinks," he said. He tossed the camera back to the unconscious Chazz. Jesse set the camera on a stand that got there somehow and aimed it toward their group then ran off.

"That outta do it," he said to himself. Jaden and Atticus were currently bombarding the rest of the gang with pies… cherry pies. Atticus attempted to hit Zane with one, but Zane used his arm and ninja reflexes to block it… but only succeeding in making pie bits go everywhere and letting pieces of pie hit him the face.

"Wonderful…" Zane mumbled. He wasn't paying any attention so instead he got nailed in the face with a pie… cherry pie.

_~Next Day at Gym Class~_

The gym teacher drove them out to some park that no one even knew was on the island and parked the van.

"Alright, we're playing hide-n-seek here. These are the boundaries," he said. He told them the boundaries. "Since Zane had the Monster, he can be it." Zane's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. He did have Monster though. He had seven cans of it.

"But they had Red Bull!" he said, gesturing to Jaden and Atticus. "It gives them wings!"

"Caw-caw!" Jaden screeched like a bird.

"You had Monster, too!" Zane said to Atticus.

"…" Atticus remained quiet. "We have thirty seconds to hide! Go, go, go!" He and Jaden bolted out of the van. They both climbed up a tree. Zane ran out of the van as fast as he could when time was up. He instantly ran up the same tree Jaden and Atticus climbed up.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Jaden screamed as Zane approached them. "Run, Atty!" Jaden hopped of off the tree, which was twenty feet from the ground.

"Wait for me, Jaden!" Atticus screamed, jumping out after him. Zane hopped out of the tree and went after someone else. He tagged Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Jesse, Aster, Chazz, Jim, Axel, and Adrian so they could help him get the hyper brunettes.

After a torturous fifteen minutes, Zane found the brunettes hiding behind a dumpster, looking in the opposite direction from him. Zane smirked and slowly walked up behind them.

"AH!" he screamed as tagged them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the brunettes screamed, clearly startled.

"You're it."

"Why did you hafta scream?" Jaden screamed.

"So I can scare the living crap out of you."

"Mission accomplished!" Atticus yelled.

"Well, it's not fair that I had to be it! You drank Red Bull! You get wings!" Zane pointed out. "Nothing's ever fair with me." He fell on his butt and sat cross-legged. "Everyone always expects more from me!" He buried his face in his hands.

"Come here. Tell Atty what's really wrong," Atticus said, pulling the blunette in for a hug. Zane broke away.

"I'm good, thank you." Zane walked away toward the van.

"Mission accomplished," Jaden whispered, high-fiving Atticus.

_**xXx**_

Supreme: Jaden said it! Mission accomplished! This concludes chapter 3 which is the finally chapter!

Jaden: why?

Supreme: Duel Academy will go bye-bye if I keep this up!

Jaden: but I like being hyper…

Supreme: you're already like that so just be yourself

Jaden: OKAY! Review!


End file.
